dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Vegeta
|manga debut = "Extra Edition 1" |anime debut = Cameo: "Mystery Revealed" Full Appearance: "Ghosts from Tomorrow" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Age 732Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Date of death=December 24, Age 762 May 12, Age 767 (spirit erased from existence, Age 796) |Height = 164 cm (5'5") |Weight = 56 kg (123 lbs) |Address=Planet Vegeta (formerly) WST 3338926 K. |Occupation=Prince of Planet Vegeta (formerly) High-class Warrior |Allegiance=Frieza Force (Saiyan Army) (formerly) Dragon Team (Age 762 - 767) |FamConnect=Future King Vegeta (father) Future Tarble (brother) Future Bulma (lover) Future Trunks (son) |Counterparts=Vegeta Vegeta: Xeno }} is the alternate timeline counterpart of Vegeta who appeared in the alternate timeline in which Future Trunks and Future Gohan lived. Future Vegeta is the lover of Future Bulma and the father of Future Trunks. Biography Dragon Ball Z The History of Trunks Future Vegeta's life was exactly the same as his main timeline counterpart's until August of Age 764 when Future Goku used the Instant Transmission to arrive on Earth and kill Future Frieza and Future King Cold. Sometime afterward, Vegeta trained and became a Super Saiyan. Two years later in Age 766, Future Goku is stricken with a deadly Heart Virus that has no cure. Future Vegeta, along with the other Z Fighters and company, await the news of Future Goku's health. However, Future Goku passes away and he is unable to be wished back to life with the Dragon Balls, due to his death being of a natural cause. His demise leaves Future Vegeta shocked and upset due in part to the fact that he will never get a chance to defeat his rival in battle. thumb|left|Future Vegeta receives a hard knee to the gut (TV special prologue) Six months later, on May 12th, Age 767, the Androids attack and Future Vegeta is the second Z Fighter to be killed by them. In the TV special, Super Saiyan Vegeta is shown receiving a hard kick to the stomach by Future Android 17. Perfect Cell Saga thumb|Future Vegeta's death (anime flashback) In the episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow", it is shown during a flashback that he dies after being struck by 17's Photon Flash while stuck in the ground after receiving a brutal attack. In both instances, he retains his Super Saiyan power and abilities. After his death, the Androids proceed to kill the rest of the Z Fighters except for Future Gohan and Future Trunks (Future Vegeta's only son). Because of Future Piccolo's death (and the consequent death of Future Kami), the Dragon Balls vanish permanently, rendering the deaths of Future Vegeta and the other future Z Fighters irreversible. Future Vegeta was 35 years old when he was killed by the Androids. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga Despite not appearing in this series, Future Vegeta's spirit was erased when Future Zeno wiped out all existence to end Infinite Zamasu's reign of terror. His spirit still continues to exist in the new timeline Whis (in the anime) created or by Future Trunks and Future Mai (in the manga). Power Future Vegeta might was the same power as his present timeline counterpart up until Mecha Frieza's arrival on Earth. Afterwards, due to being unaware of the impending threat of the androids, he did not train in preparation. This lack of foreknowledge proved his downfall, as despite still learning Super Saiyan, he was easily taken out by a heavy blow from Future 17, followed by a Photon Flash. Because his life is cut short, Future Vegeta never masters the basic Super Saiyan form and is unable to ascend past its limits. Forms and transformations Great Ape Future Vegeta took this form during his battle with Future Goku, as noted by Cell in his retelling of how he obtained Vegeta's cells. Super Saiyan Like his alternate counterpart, sometime after the battle with Future King Cold and Future Frieza, Future Vegeta manages to transform into a Super Saiyan after undergoing various training. Fusion Future Gogeta Future Vegeta fuses with Future Goku to form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, who then faces Future Trunks during his one-day on Earth in one of the scenarios in Budokai Tenkaichi. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., Future Vegeta appears in Future Trunks' ending, as Future Trunks' wish to Shenron is to bring him back to life. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, the confrontation with Future Mecha Frieza is depicted and Future Vegeta prepares to confront him with the other Future Z Fighters, when Future Goku arrives via Instant Transmission just as his son Future Trunks surmised that he had needlessly altered history during the Trunks Saga. Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryō Horikawa *English: **Funimation dub: Christopher Sabat **AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand *French dub: Éric Legrand *Italian dubs: Massimo De Ambrosis (original dub), Gianluca Iacono (2003 re-dub) Battles ;The History of Trunks *Future Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Future Android 17 Trivia *In Future Trunks' flashback, he claimed that Future Vegeta was the first to die at the hands of Androids 17 and 18, and Future Piccolo was the second. However, in The History of Trunks, it is stated that Future Piccolo was the first to die and that Future Vegeta was the second. *In a what-if in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Vegeta is the one who destroys the Androids and larval Cell. Gallery Future_Vegeta_(Cell's_timeline)_manga.png|Future Vegeta during the Saiyan conflict in Cell's retelling VegetaFutureVsFutureAndroid17.png|Super Saiyan Future Vegeta battles Future Android 17 (anime flashback) VegetaFutureVsFutureAndroid17GhostsFromTomorrow.png|Future Vegeta battles 17 (anime flashback) 1265482111029 f.jpg|Future Vegeta battles 17 (anime flashback) FuturVegetaDeath.jpeg|Future Vegeta lies in his grave (anime flashback) Future Vegeta's Death.PNG|Future Vegeta's death (anime flashback) Futuregokudokkan.png|Future Vegeta confronting Future Mecha Frieza when Future Goku arrives via Instant Transmission in Dokkan Battle References Site Navigation ru:Будущий Веджета pt-br:Future Vegeta es:Vegeta del Futuro Alternativo Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Former Villains Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Princes Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:DBZ Characters Category:Orphans Category:Erased Characters